


The Bet

by MatureFicsOnly



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, dorky Silver is dorky, espilver, lemon zested fluff, minor knuxouge, practice..., silvespio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatureFicsOnly/pseuds/MatureFicsOnly
Summary: Espio loses a bet to Rouge in a game he wish he never played. Heck, he was too focused on the game, he forgot about the stakes.Now he has to sacrifice his dignity by wearing something Rouge bought for him in order to please a certain dorky silver hedgehog. Needless to say, Silver couldn't be happier.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyo999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo999/gifts).



> I wrote this note beforehand and I can already tell this will be written atrociously.
> 
> After writing the story: Espio and Silver are in a relationship in this story by the way, so you don't have to worry about things escalating too quickly around here.
> 
> If you don't like Espilver, then... why are you even here? Go read something that really interests you. X'D

_“Ha, I win!”_ Rouge slammed her card deck on the table and crossed her arms victoriously. Meanwhile, Espio sat there for a few seconds then threw his cards like confetti before resting his elbow on the table.

“Why am I here playing _games_ with you again?”

“Well a. because Knuckie invited you and the Chaotix to come over but it ended up being you and b. you and I both know you suck at games and you tried to prove me wrong.” She snorted at the word and repeated, “Tried.”

“I almost feel like I should be insulted,” Espio retorted.  He tried to be humble. For the love of Mobius, he tried.

“Well get ready, cause you know my price.  You have to exactly what I tell you, and you can’t back down on that.”

 _Crap, I was so caught up in trying to beat her, I forgot we had to make a deal,_ Espio thought bitterly. “Fine… what do you want from me?”

Rouge inched closer towards him and leaned to where he could hear. Within seconds, Espio took a step back, with his cheeks visibly heated.

“No way, absolutely not!”

“Hm, your call.  I can always ask him about it.  He is a terrible liar after all.  Everyone knows that,” Rouge teased mercilessly.

“Why you…” Espio growled.

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t need photographic evidence.  I may be a looker but I’m no cheater.  Just do it or I might as well spread certain rumors about your relationship that are most likely true.”

“Hey, that wasn’t part of the deal!”

“It is now.  I’ll be right back… I’m not letting you do your own shopping on this one.” Rouge lightly flicked the chameleon’s horn and hovered out of the room, with Knuckles entering past her.

“So, how did the game go--- whoa, dude you’re burning up!” Knuckles exclaimed.  Then his fists tightened. “Did she try to flirt with you!? Or did _you_ try to flirt with her?”

“N-No, that’s not it,” he mumbled quietly whilst staring at the ground with his arms crossed.

“What’re you talking about? Did you lose?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… bummer. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.  If I do… then I’ll tell them not to tell anyone.”

“My loss isn’t the real reason but I appreciate the concern,” Espio huffed while flashing a sad smile.

“Oh no… you know she likes bringing up stakes every time she plays games.  What did she dare you to do?”

“Before you raise your fists at me, it has nothing to do with her,” Espio clarified.

“I wasn’t thinking that… but good.  Can you let me in on the secret? Please?” Knuckles asked.

“N-No… it’s too—”

“I’m back!” Rouge called as she re-entered the room with a paper bag. “Here’s a little something for the road I picked out for you.”

He dared not to look, yet he took a slight peek.  His frown widened and his blush deepened. “Are you serious!? I am not wearing—” Realizing Knuckles was still in the same room, he flinched and forced his lips to shut. “I have to go!”

“Hurry back!” Rouge shouted, then mumbled. “If you can…”

“Rouge, what did you make him do?  He looked mortified!”

“Nah, he just has to wear something embarrassing.  It’s no big deal.”

“You have me confused.”

“That’s not surprising.”

“What’d you say!?”

“You heard me, Knuckie.”

Rouge left the room once more before knuckles could react.  In defeat, he groaned, for he could not defeat his own girlfriend through verbal conflict.

This sucks.

This absolutely sucks.

Why did he agree to put stakes on their card game?

He could have lost peacefully and left with his dignity.

But nope, he had to wear _this:_

A _lingerie_ : a black, lacy, and awfully revealing lingerie… with thigh highs and fingerless lace gloves to go with it.  Rouge figured it would bring out his ninja edge… but she was wrong, or so he thought.

Thankfully it was brand new… wait that’s nothing to be thankful for!  He’s wearing something feminine, something inappropriate, something _undignified_.  Why didn’t he just run when she made the bet?  _I hate her.  I hate her so much._

Espio couldn’t bear to look in the mirror.  Sure he walked around naked all the time, but wearing this made him feel like it was wrong… because it is.  Focusing on his powers to turn invisible had no effect, seeing as if there was a lingerie set floating in mid-air.  He gave one last look at the mirror and tried to give himself a feel of what it felt like.  Sure it was uncomfortable, yet somehow he started to feel aroused.  The thought of his lover seeing him wearing something so lewd…. And ravishing him in it, his libido increased just thinking about it. In fact, where was Silver?  It’s starting to get late. 

No matter.  If he came back in the morning the thing would be off him either way and Silver would never have the pleasure of seeing it.  But in doing so could lead to Rouge asking the hedgehog questions about what he supposedly should have seen.  And the price of that would lead her to spread ‘rumors’.  Damn, she’s good.

While lost in his thoughts, he ignored the incoming footsteps pacing towards the bathroom. 

“Espio? Are you in here?” Knowing the door was unlocked, Silver thought Espio wouldn’t be in there, yet he looked in anyway. Espio quickly jerked his head to Silver, who froze in shock at what he saw.  

What was Espio wearing!? Why did he look so good in it? Why did he feel some kind of electric shock jolting to his nether regions?  His mouth went agape for a second before jumping at the door shutting on his face.

“Didn’t anyone teach you how to knock!?”

“The door wasn’t locked, so I thought—Wait, Espio, open up!”

“No!”                                                 

“But why are you wearing _that_!?”

“Wearing what? You didn’t see anything!”

“Dammit, Es, I’m not that dumb! I know what I saw.  You can talk to me about this if you just come out,” Silver exclaimed from the other side of the door.

“N-no! I don’t want to.” After hearing a few pants, Silver began to get concerned.  That is until he heard Espio’s voice mutter softly.  “Long story short I lost in another stupid game with Rouge and I was forced to wear this… thing in front of you.  B-but now that you’ve seen it, I can take it off and we can pretend this never happened.”

“But I don’t want to pretend so don’t you dare take that off!” Silver argued back.  “Can you please come out?  I promise I won’t laugh at you, in case you’re wondering.”

“It’s not that… i-it’s so embarrassing!  Kill Rouge for me, why don’t you?”

 _I think I should be thanking her,_ Silver thought playfully.  “But no one else needs to see you like this.”

“But you’re here… that’s why it’s embarrassing.  This is the worst,” he heard the chameleon say.

“Quite the contrary, it might be the opposite – but not if you stay in there,” promised Silver. “Can you just open the door for me, please?”

Finally, he heard the doorknob click as the door was pulled open.  There stood his slightly trembling (and transparent) lover, eyes averted, and attempting to use his hands and tail to cover himself. Judging by the chameleon’s faint panting, he could tell he’s feeling aroused.  Of course, not that he wants to admit it.

“S-Sorry… one last look and that’s it,” Espio stuttered.

“And leave us hanging like this?  I don’t think so.”

When Espio turned his head in confusion, his eyes quickly darted past Silver’s mid-section and blushed at the hedgehog’s slight erection.

“W-Wait, you’re--!?”

“Yes, Espio, I’m completely turned on right now because you look… irresistible!”  Silver exclaimed. “And… sexy even…” he sighed erotically, sending shivers down Espio’s spine.

“I-I don’t know if I… Wait, you think I’m sexy?” Espio asked before shaking his head vigorously. “NO!  That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, you’re priceless sometimes!” laughed Silver boisterously.  Much to his surprise, Espio giggled in response.

“T-Thanks… but seriously, this feels uncomfortable.  I can see how a lot of women hate wearing these for extended periods of time.  C-Can you give me a hand?” offered the chameleon.  Immediately the hedgehog shot him a sultry look.

“With _pleasure_.  After all, these weren’t made to be worn for long.  They’re _made_ to come off.”

As usual, he claimed Espio’s lips before the latter had the chance to protest.  Silver glued his body to his lover’s as they continued to make out.  Knowing Espio was distracted, the hedgehog’s hand slowly caressed its way down until his fingers intertwined with the base of his tail.  Espio broke the kiss with a gasp as the hedgehog swept him off his feet and onto his arms yet again, and, too lazy to even walk, Silver hovered straight to Espio’s bed where they laid there together.  Once he put the ninja down, he caressed his cheek and kissed his neck, which Espio granted him access to.

“You’re beautiful.  You know that, right?”

“Heh… that’s not exactly the right thing to say to a male,” reminded Espio, sheepishly.

“But it’s true.”  Silver hushed his lover with a chaste kiss before meeting his eyes. “And only I have the privilege to call you that.”

“Then I guess that makes you an exception.”  Swooned by Silver’s flattery, Espio switched their positions before laying himself on Silver’s body to kiss him.  Taking this as a moment of sultry vengeance, he lowered his hand down Silver’s body until he found what he was looking for.  Silver’s eyes burst open and yelped.

“You tease!”

“That’s your fault.”

“Says the one wearing a lacy apparel!”

“That’s not my fault! I lost a bet to Rouge,” Espio made an abrupt pause and noticed the blank stare in Silver’s eyes.  The hedgehog raised a knowing brow, causing Espio to realize something. “Oh… D-Dammit this _is_ all my fault.”

“Hey, your loss is our gain.”

Espio knew he was talking about their physical relationship, not that he could complain.  They often don’t see each other and they don’t focus that much on the sensual aspect of their relationship.  All they wanted was to make every second of their time together count.  Perhaps this was one of those times, right?

“I admire your selflessness,” chuckled Espio.

“And I admire _all_ of you.” The tables were turned yet again with Silver going back on top. It still shocked Espio to see a hedgehog, with a dorky demeanor on the outside, behave so confidently and dominantly during their ‘sessions’. Not that he minds anymore – he simply let the hedgehog have his way with him.

It was a slow and steady progress for the duo, much to Espio’s frustration. 

Silver pulled the chameleon to sit up and helped him remove the minimal clothing he wore.  He felt indifferent yet slightly more relaxed when the lacy top came off.  It was itching for ten minutes and he still couldn’t understand how women manage to put up with the discomfort.  Albeit he never wore clothing, he felt his cheeks burn as Silver pulled the rest of his lingerie down his legs, revealing his hard-ons.  When Espio began to remove the tight stockings that came with the outfit, Silver held his hands.

“Keep them on,” cooed the hedgehog

Espio blushed harder. “W-what? Why?”

“They… look too good on you,” Silver answered.

“Okay seriously, how, when and where did you get to know all these kinks?” asked the concerned chameleon.  Silver blushed at the question.

“Eheh… a true lover never reveals his secrets.”

“Rouge gave you some tips, didn’t she?” deadpanned Espio.

“Maybe?  But it’s not just her.”

“Why does that make me feel paranoid?”

“Don’t worry, I haven’t ‘practiced’ with anyone.  I just did a bit of research of my own, and I learn new things when I travel around the world.”

“Even… those things?”

“Even those things… Shadow once dragged my poor soul to a nightclub.  A couple of ladies tried to seduce me—”

“What…?” Espio’s blood began to boil from the unwanted conversation. “What happened…? I swear if one of those girls so just touch a lock of your windswept quills, then I’ll—”

“Calm down, ya hothead!  I left before they even when they stepped through arm’s length.  Shadow forgot I existed the moment we entered.”

“Typical of him.”

“Besides, those girls may be hot… but they’re not as hot as-“

“Blaze?”

“Exactly.”  The two shared a brief fit of laughter. It was no lie, Silver did think Blaze was hot – pun intended – but he loved her like a sister, a close friend.  Can’t those kinds of relationships exist nowadays?  He thought sometimes. After the laughter died down, Silver shot an endearing smile before recapturing the chameleon’s lips.

“I love you, Espio.  Nobody can intoxicate me quite like you,” Silver hushed.

Embarrassed yet again, Espio buried his cherry-tinted face in Silver’s chest fur.  “Just shut up and kiss me…” he mumbled.

“Our lips are sealed,” Silver finished before gently pushing Espio down with a kiss. Without hesitation, Silver’s hands went straight down to stroke the tip of Espio’s swollen member.  The chameleon bit back a moan and clenched the sheets, slowly dissolving himself into undeniable pleasure. Eventually he saw white and came when Silver began stroking the neglected member with one hand, and rubbed the slit of the other with his other hand.    

“Hmph,” Silver huffed triumphantly and flicked his tongue once over the white substance partially scattered on his thumb.  Something about the scene, along with what’s about to happen in a few minutes, couldn’t bring Espio’s shafts to go down.  Knowing he’d be distracted, Silver caressed his finger further down until it met his lover’s entrance.  He began to press lightly, feeling slick spread to his fingers. Before Espio could cover his mouth and moan, Silver used his ESP to place his hand over his head, before using his own hand to pin them there. 

“I’m not letting you shy away from screaming my name, Espio.  You practically yearned for this,” he spoke dangerously, sending shivers down Espio’s spine. He gulped when suddenly Silver’s finger began to push its way into him.  Espio muffled his moans through his whimpers and began to shift uncomfortably.  He felt too weak to release his hands from Silver’s _gentle_ grasp.

“Let it out, Espio.  This isn’t easy for me either,” Silver pleaded.

“Easy for you to sa—hya!” Espio shouted once a second digit began to enter him.  He looked away in hopes of hiding his burning face.  “P-Please just let me go!”

Worried, Silver stopped what he was doing and released his fingers. Espio growled at the breezy sensation.  “S-Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable…” he cried.

“Yeesh, calm down!  I only asked you to let me go, I didn’t ask you to stop,” Espio explained.

“O-Oh! Of course. Sorry," Silver laughed pathetically, causing his love to shake his head in amusement.  He knew Silver would still be a dork either way.  He couldn’t be happier seeing that stay the same.

"Don't be."

The two quickly picked up where they left off, this time with Silver inserting three digits into his lover.  Espio shuddered at the sensation, heart pounding in his chest, and etched his fingers down Silver’s back spikes.  After what felt like years of foreplay, Silver exited his entrance and lined his member.

“Any final requests before I make you mine?” Silver purred.

In response, the chameleon leaned to Silver’s ear and breathed, “Make me scream your name, Silver.”

Growling, Silver slowly pushed his way into Espio. Tears welled into his eyes and arched his back, bare skin feeling against Silver’s soft fur. 

“Silver!” he cried out.  Silver hissed in response as he felt Espio clench against his member.  Each passing moment where he buried himself deeper, he can feel his lover’s walls tighten around him, sucking him in.  He gritted his teeth – this only just started and he already felt like exploding inside him.

“Y-You can move now,” he heard Espio confirm. 

“Heh…Maybe loosen yourself up a bit so I can move?” he teased back.

“Are you seriously blaming me for feeling this good?!”

“You’re not alone.”

With enough room to slip in and out, Silver made a few slow thrusts before picking up the pace according to Espio’s imperative approval. 

“S-Silver, please!”

“Please what?” Silver grabbed Espio’s neglected member with his lithe hand and resumed stroking it.   Espio bucked his hips in response and cried out his lover’s name yet again.

“G-Go faster!”

“Only for you.”

They were practically screaming each other’s name now.  Espio’s mind had completely shut down and Silver’s pace began to slow down. The hedgehog kissed the chameleon’s tears away before capturing his lips in a kiss once more. 

“S-Silver, I’m close!”

“Me too---AGH!”

Espio choked out a moan as he suddenly felt Silver fill him to the brim.  Seconds later, he came, splattering his load over their bodies without meaning to.  The noises had reduced to soft panting.  Silver lazily pulled himself out and collapsed next to his lover.  Espio mewled at the sensation of hot liquid leaking out of him. 

“Sorry… I went a bit overboard there,” Silver sighed.

“None… taken,” Espio panted.

Silence and the scent of sex filled the room.  Espio gasped when he felt his lover’s arms spoon him closer towards him.

“I love you, Espio.”  Silver kissed Espio’s forehead and gently closed his eyes.

“I… love you too.” At that moment, Silver’s eyes burst open.  It wasn’t everyday he heard him say those three little words.  Much to Espio’s surprise, Silver’s response was shying away, blushing like an idiot.  Espio smiled at this and rested his forehead against Silver’s chest fur. The hedgehog flashed one last smile before drifting off to sleep with him.

He owes his many thanks to Rouge for this…

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm paranoid, I do apologize for sexualizing Espio like this... thankfully he isn't too out of character. Silver might be... and he was but I suppose it worked somehow. 
> 
> Lastly, this story was inspired by icycream24. Check out her Tumblr - she makes fantastic Sonic fanart! Hope this makes your day, and other Espilver fans out there, feel a lil bit better.
> 
> Goodbye everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy!


End file.
